pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Angelo Olay/Ideas for Patapon 4
I have some ideas for patapon 4: 1.The uberhero came back to life,but there was another archfiend. more powerful than the other archfiends. when the uberhero was travelling alone the archfiend attacked him and turned him into a dark hero. he looks the same but evil. and he lured ton chin kan into a dark forest. when ton chin kan's guard was down, the uberhero turned them into dark heroes. they attacked the patapons .many patapons were killed others were enslaved. hatapon searched for the other tribes and team up to fight the uberhero. they also tamed some monsters. after they defeated the uberhero they celebrated in earthend. 2.You became a hero and was chosen to join the one of the tribes or make your own tribe and defeat the other tribes and enslave them. the ending depends on what tribe you choose. 3.When hatapon ton, chin, kan lived in earthend the other patapons were also there. after some months an unknown disease attacked the patapon turning them into mindless creatures(similar to zombies). the disease infected everyone (except hatapon). hatapon searched for the other tribes but they were also infected. hatapon revived the uberhero using mater,the tree of life. after the uberhero was revived he was also infected. hatapon had no choice but to stoped being a flag bearer and became a warrior. he killed some of the patapons. after he found the source of the disease you can choose to: 1.destroy the source of the disease. 2.don't destroy the source and control everyone. 3. don't destroy the source and kill everyone instead. 4.In earthend there was a dangerous creature who kills anyone in its sight. the tribes joined forces to defeat the creature but still wasn't match for it. so they revived the uberhero, the seven archfiends, the zigoton generals, and the akumapons. they trained for weeks and fought the creature but still they weren't strong enough. and they hve one choice to tame every monster in the wild.once they trained them they fought the monster one more time and won. they lived in earthend with the monsters, the other tribes, the seven archfiends. 5.One of the patapon teamed up with the akumaponn to defeat the pataponn and the other tribes. Later they found out it was the Hero who teamed up with the akumapons.But,the akumapons turned the hero into an akumapon and gave him demonic powers.The hero fled and was too fast for the patapons to keep up. So the tribes teamed up to to defeat the akumapons and the hero. When you defeat the akumapons you can choose to: 1.kill the hero, 2.turn the hero back to normal, 3.Let the hero keep his powers and make him join you. 6.There was a new and powerful tribe that suddenly attack the patapons and the other tribes.They were no match for them and fled. While the patapons were fleeing they found a time portal. They went in and went back the time before the attack. They found out the the dark heroes came back to life and formed a tribe to defeat the patapons. So they brought the uberhero back to life to defeat the dark heroes.When the dark heroes attacked they hid the uberhero first.After all the patapons died and the dark heroes guard were down, they attacked the dark heroes and defeated them. You can choose to 1.kill them. or 2. let them join you. These are my ideas Category:Blog posts